grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Burkhardt
|mention = (sent email) (sent email) |comics = Issue 0 Issue 1 Issue 2 Issue 3 Issue 4 Issue 5 |gender = Female |type = Grimm |relationships = Reed Burkhardt, husband Marie Kessler, sister George, brother Nick Burkhardt, son Gina Serafini, friend |status = Incarcerated}} |comments = Scars on right cheek and above right eyebrow |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X |recurring = X }} Kelly Burkhardt, is a Grimm, the sister of Marie Kessler, the widow of Reed Burkhardt, and the mother of Nick Burkhardt. She first appeared in . Background Kelly was, along with her husband Reed, believed to have been killed by Soledad Marquesa in 1994 in Rhinebeck, NY. Her son Nick was taken in by her sister, Marie soon before the accident occurred. After the accident, Marie told Nick that his parents had died in an auto accident. However, it is revealed in that it wasn't her that had been in the crash, it was her good friend Gina Serafini, who Reed was driving to the airport. She went on the run to continue the idea that she had been killed. Appearances Season 1 A mysterious woman was seen in the shadows spying on Akira Kimura, the only surviving member of the four Schakale who were suspects in Kelly's murder and who have continued to search for the Coins of Zakynthos. The police tracking Kimura found her in his hotel room, from where she escaped after a brief fight with Sergeant Wu. She showed up again when Nick was fighting Kimura, who she incapacitated. She then turned to Nick and called him "Nicky," to which Nick replied "Mom?" Season 2 Kelly assists Nick Burkhardt with his investigation into the attacks by the Mauvais Dentes. Nick takes her to Marie's Trailer, which she tells Nick that she and Marie bought when their father became ill. Kelly shows Nick the surviving page of one of the original Grimm Diaries and explains the history of the Grimms going back to the Fourth Crusade. Later, after Nick tells her about the key, Kelly tells him that someone in Portland knows who he is. When Nick receives a telephone call about Marnassier from Special Agent Kanigher, Kelly accompanies her son to the lumber mill to assist in the confrontation. Kelly helps Nick subdue Marnassier and strikes the fatal blow with a knife in Marnassier's throat. She goes to the hospital with Nick while he administers the potion prepared by Rosalee; she helps hold the medical staff at bay while Nick works. Kelly confronts Catherine Schade, who tells her that she did not have anything to do with Adalind's plan, but Kelly persists in terrorizing her and grabs her neck. Catherine tells Kelly there is a prince in Portland but refuses to disclose his name. Kelly and Catherine fight and Kelly throws her into a mirror, and one of the pieces of glass slices Catherine's neck, which kills her before Kelly learns the identity of the prince. Realizing that things have become too dangerous for her in Portland as she has now murdered too many people, Kelly takes the Coins of Zakynthos apparently with the goal of returning them to the island and destroying them. After a tearful goodbye, Nick takes Kelly to Union Station so she can take a train out of Portland. Once Nick drives away, she does not go inside the station; but instead steals a car by using a slim-jim to unlock the door. Season 3 Mentions Nick tells Monroe that his mother killed Catherine Schade while they are looking for the ingredient list she left in the spice shop because Monroe suggested she could help. Nick Burkhardt received an email which he thought was from his mother. She apologized for not keeping in touch, told Nick that she misses him, that she is okay, and said she would be making good use of the "money;" Nick took that to be a reference to the Coins of Zakynthos. Juliette checks Nick's email looking for the results of his recent medical examination when an email from "bheadr" arrives. Juliette decides to read the email and it is signed "Love you M." The email is from Kelly, but as Juliette believes her to be dead, she wonders who "M" is. Juliette tried to find more information about Kelly so she checked the IP address that the email was sent from and tracks down the point of origin. Juliette learns that Kelly's email came from Višnja Gora in Slovenia and tells Nick about it. Juliette decides to contact her through email and she replies suggesting that she and Nick communicate through Juliette. Comic series Personality Kelly is not at all concerned with breaking the law or whether the human police find her actions criminal. When hunting Kelly is ruthless, she seems to hold a dislike towards Wesen, and was shocked when she learned her son Nick was friends with two, although after spending some time with them, and seeing how much Nick trusts them she was willing to extend some friendliness to Monroe and Rosalee, and seemed to slightly rethink her views. She holds a great hatred for the Royal Houses, as they are guilty of much the turmoil in the world. She is secretive and likely feels that Nick isn't ready to know everything about her mission as shown by her fooling him into thinking she got on a bus at the station, when she really stayed in Portland stealing a car. Despite this she makes it clear she deeply loves her son, and just wants him safe. Grimm Abilities As a Grimm she can see things normal people can't and despite her age she has great physical strength, agility, and stamina as she was able to disarm Wu and land on the ground running quickly. She is a very dangerous adversary as she most often kills any creature she fights, and seems unable to control her killer instincts. She possesses great stealth. She was also able to disable her son Nick in combat despite him being younger, and deal a stunning blow to Kimura despite the trouble he gave to everyone else. She does not move around unarmed; she keeps a switchblade on her at all times. Images 122 Woman in Black.jpg Kelly Burkhardt.png 201promo3.jpg 201promo5.jpg 317-promo2.jpg 317-promo4.jpg 317-promo6.jpg 317-promo10.jpg 317-promo12.jpg 317-Baby messing with locket.png 318-promo10.jpg Trivia *Prior to airing, Kelly Burkhardt was known as "The Woman in Black". She wore black throughout the entire episode. *Kelly has worn all black in every current time episode that she has appeared in. *Her email she uses to keep contact with Nick is bheadr@toomail.net. Quotes